


What I'm Thankful For

by KingTarox



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff for uhhh a day or two, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Thanksgiving special, Thats the bits, and so is gir, as per usual, dib and zim get along, for once, thats all folks, zim is being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTarox/pseuds/KingTarox
Summary: You and Zim have been dating for quite some time, so you invite him over for Thanksgiving, a traditional human holiday.Thanksgiving Special 2019
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	What I'm Thankful For

You, Dib, Gaz, and Professor Membrane had all gathered around the table, just about ready to start feasting. Except for one problem. Zim hadn't arrived. You had invited him a few days prior, and he said he would come. But so far, he wasn't there yet. And Zim was almost never late unless he was up to something. At least, that's what Dib believed. 

"Y/N, can we start yet? I'm sooo hungry." Gaz whined. You shook your head, frustrated. 

"He'll be here so-" The doorbell rang. You shot up from your seat at the table, rushing to the door. "Zim! I almost thought you weren't gonna make it!" You exclaimed, looking down at your little alien boyfriend. He had his contacts in, and his ridiculous wig on. Gir stood at his side in his dog costume, with a fall-themed wreath hanging around his neck. Zim held a bouquet of flowers, and weeds, and... were those branches with dead leaves on them? It looked as if he made the bouquet himself. He shoved the flowers into your hands, a deep green blush spreading across his face. 

"I made this for you, Y/N. I hope it suffices, Gir told me it was something that life-ma-, er, significant others give each other. A sign of human affection." He mumbled. You grabbed him into a warm hug as Gir skipped inside, taking a seat in the high-chair you had for him. 

"They're wonderful Zim. Thank you very much." You replied chirpily, taking his hand in leading him inside. He was still blushing by the time you two sat down. 

"Dib-stink."

  
"Zim."

The two boys glared at each other from across the table as Professor Membrane started a speech. 

"Thank you, everyone, for coming to this feast Foodio 3000 so delicately prepared! I would like to make a toast, to my family, and to science! Of course, without science, I wouldn't have a family..." Membrane looked down at his wine glass. "So I guess this toast is to science! Thank you to science for giving me this family, and Foodio 3000, and this delightful meal, and my company! Yes yes, thank you science. Now, let us feast!" Everyone dug into the various dished. You passed Zim some sweet potatoes covered in marshmallows.

"I don't know if this is exactly safe, but it's pretty much just sugar and carbs. You can have that, right?" You asked Zim. He produced a scanner from his pocket, and after a quick scan, he deemed them safe for his consumption. Zim took a large heaping of them and then began to munch greedily. Gir, on the other hand, had taken at least two helping from every dish there was, and literally inhaled it. You laughed, quietly nudging the small robot and telling him to slow down. 

"Okay, mama! Can we make sammiches after?" Gir asked, his voice high and slightly robotic. You nodded, taking some food for yourself. Gaz and you spoke about the latest Vampire Piggy Hunter between mouthfuls of food, and Dib and Membrane discussed their latest findings. As of late, the father and son duo had come to some agreement about their two different interests. They had started to combine their two sciences. Membrane would help Dib create new paranormal hunting devices, and in turn, Dib would help him by occasionally testing out the older scientist's' newest gadgets, or offering to help him by figuring out what was wrong in some chemical equation or whatnot. You didn't understand too much of it, but it was nice to see the two of them get along more. 

Zim looked to you after finishing his plate, his eyes practically begging for more food. You brought the half-empty casserole dish back over to him, grinning. 

"I have a whole other dish in the fridge that I made specifically for you, so if you finish these, you can have those too." You old the small alien. He nodded, his mouth too full already to talk. 

"Thank you for inviting me over, Y/N-human. These... sweet mushy things are delicious." He decided, taking another bite. 

\--

You all had finished off pretty much all of the meal. And now you and Zim were making Gir sandwiches with the leftovers, just as you had promised. Gir sang the doom song quietly as you piled some turkey onto a roll with cranberry salad and mayo. It was disgusting, but the small robot seemed to like it, and you didn't really want to deal with one of his meltdowns. 

The Membrane family sat around the table, sharing what had been going on in their lives recently. Once you had made around ten sandwiches from the leftovers, you and Zim walked back to the table. 

"Now we have to say what we are thankful for, as per Thanksgiving tradition." You announced. Zim gave you a quizzical look, then spoke. 

"Oh, um, basically, being thankful for something is... it's like... hmm. How do I put this?" You thought for a moment, trying to decide how to explain this to an alien. "Being thankful for something is appreciating what something is or does for you." He still didn't understand what the heck you were talking about. You sighed. 

"Okay, I'll go first then. I'm thankful for being surrounded by my friends, and seeing them all get along." You stated, and everyone, except Zim, nodded in thoughtful appreciation. Next came Gaz. 

"I'm thankful that another Vampire Piggy Hunter comes out at Christmas time." She stated. Dib jabbed her in the side, and she opened her eyes, only to roll them at her brother."Fine. I'm thankful that my brother and Zim aren't fighting, for once in their lives." 

"I'm thankful for science, and for my kids, and for Foodio, and for Y/N, and for my son's little foreign friend Zim." Professor Membrane told everyone proudly, standing up. "But most of all, I'm thankful that I could be here for this wonderful day." 

"I'm thankful for cupcakes, and tacos, and sammiches, and waffles, and Y/N, and Zim, and turkey, and my piggy, and-" Gir went on and on like that for a few minutes, until Zim stopped him. 

"As per Y/N's request, I shall state what I am thankful for. Because I am human, and this is what smelly humans do." Zim started. "I am thankful for my Tallest, and these delicious candied yams, and for Y/N." He finished, leaning over to peck you on the lips. "Merry Thanksgiving everyone, and to all a good night!" 

"Wrong holiday Zim."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there friends! I figured I would do a little holiday special one-shot for you guys, partially due to all the fantastic reception of my other Zim fic, An Experiment Gone Right, and also due to the fact that I cannot stop writing. It's an addiction I swear. I know it's a little short, I wrote this last minute. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
